Afterschool
by KaoriLovesLen
Summary: Rin is being bullied, so Len helps her up,and goes over her house. What will he find in her room and what will that lead to? Rated M for MAJOR sexual content. Most definitely a lemon!


**First lemon! :D~Takata Kaori**

**NOTE: "Aishiteru" means "I love you" and "Watashi mo aishiteruyo" means "I love you too"**

~Narrator POV~

Kagamine Rin was bullied all the time. She hated it.

"HEY RIN!", Leon called out. Rin looked to her right. "Eat this!" Rin didn't see what was coming til it hit her. SMACK! Rin fell, tears streaming down her face. She looked at what had hit her. An old orange.

"Haha, you ugly bitch! Suck it!" Leon walked away laughing with his girlfriend, Teto. Teto looked back, with an "I'm so sorry my boyfriend is an asshole look", but kept walking.

Rin just sat there crying. She didn't move even when it was getting dark. She cried and cried even when there was no tears left.

"Rin? Here." Rin looked up. There was Kagamine Len (they were'n't related in any way even though they had the same last name) with his hand out. "Um, thanks." Rin took his hand and got up. "Which way do you live?" Rin stood there blankly. Was Len really going to walk her home?"

"Rinnnnn... Earth to Rin!" Rin blinked. "Oh, um, that way. Meipuru Road." Len laughed. "Weird how _I_ live on that road too, and we never knew! 186 Meipuru."

Rin smiled. "Oh my gosh, no way! 194 Meipuru!" "Would you mind if I came over? My parents are probably a little... Um... Busy..." Rin rose her eyebrow. "As in...?" Len burst out laughing. "By that I mean fucking each other all around the house."

"That's awkward." "You think I don't know that? Do you think your parents would mind me coming over for a while?" Rin looked down. "Well it's just my dad and I and he's always out drunk, so yeah, you can come over." Len gave a frowny face. "Where's your mom?"

Rin stopped in her tracks. "You know the murder 4 years ago? We were 10." Len stopped. "Oh my gosh... NO... She was the one who was raped and murdered?" Rin nodded. "Which is why I'm a virgin. I never ever want to have sex because of those men. The men that killed my mother."

Len looked like he wanted to cry. "Rin... I'm so sorry..." Rin looked up and gave a small fake smile. "It's okay, I'm sure she's happy with the angels now." Len smiled. "Me too. Hey look, 194 Meipuru! Shall we?"

Rin stuck her hand in her pocket, fished around, and pulled out a key. "We shall." She stuck it in the lock and turned. The door opened, and she walked in, Len behind her. "Let's go to my room." Rin ran up the stairs. Len stood at the bottom. "Come on silly, my rooms up here!"

~Rin's POV~

I went into my room, and I finally heard some footsteps. Len was coming. My eyes darted to my bed. Shit! My vibrator is still there! Truth is, I've never put it inside of me, but it does feel quite nice rubbing up and down... Oh shit, right I have to put it away! I heard Len behind me. "Nice room."

I ran and jumped on top of my bed, more importantly on top of the vibrator, screaming, "Kyaaaaa!". Len looked at me quizzically. "Rin, what are you hiding?" "Oh, um, nothing..." My wild eyes must have gave something away, because Len walked over, and picked me up off my bed, and set me down on the floor. "Len! No don't look at that!"

He looked at the toy, and back at me, and back at the toy. He picked it up. "What happened to wanting to be a virgin?" My face was beet red. "Um... I don't... Urrr... Put it inside... It just feels nice on my... Uhh..." Len grinned evilly. "Your wet, hard little clit? You like touching your tight little pussy, eh? No surprise."

Len is a such a good dirty talker! I felt myself start to get wet. "Len! Please just put that down..." Len looked at me, and I saw the lust in his eyes. I knew he wouldn't hurt me though, somehow some way. "You know you like me touching it, because your pussy juices are all over it. Bet you wish I was touching your pussy."

Eeek! My panties were soaked. Plus I had just realized my legs were wide open, and I was wearing a skirt. "I know this because look at your panties. They're soaked." "Len! Stop it!" He put down my toy, and picked me up and put me back on my bed. "I know you want me." I covered my face with my hands. My gosh, did I really want him!

I felt him open up my legs. I uncovered my face. Len was slowly reaching over to touch my private area! "Eeep!" His soft fingers were rubbing up and down over my panties. "Len, don't stop!" Len grinned evilly. "I knew you liked it." He stopped anyways. " did you stooooooooooooooop?", I whined. He didn't need to speak. I felt his hands on my waist, pulling my panties down. Luckily, I had shaven this morning.

"My gosh Rin, that's one beautiful pussy!" I felt something warm near my... Fine. I'll say it. PUSSY. I looked over and Len's face was right in front of it! "Len... Are you going to do what I think you are? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No, that's dirty!" He began licking my clit, up and down, flicking it back and forth. It felt so good, but it's so... _Dirty!_ I grabbed his head, and kept his head down so he could lick me. "Don't stop! Unhhh... Len... Unhh... I'm... Gonna... Cum... !"

I felt my insides contract and release my liquids as I reached climax. I breathed heavily. "Len... Eeep! No! Please no!" Len began prodding my entrance with his finger. "Please, Rin, just try it? It won't hurt, and even if it should, it will be like a pinch. Trust me?' I sighed, and nodded, giving him permission to enter my forbidden places. I felt it start to go in, and I cringed. It felt weird. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird. A good weird. "Does it hurt?" I shook my head.

Len smiled. "Well, my middle finger's all the way in." I looked over, and he was right! "This doesn't hurt at all!" Len began to move his finger. It felt so good! I moaned, but then I covered my mouth. He grinned evilly at me. "More?" I nodded. Len began to move faster. I then felt something else enter me. Len had added his index finger! I screamed as he moved faster in and out of me.

Len stopped. "Was that a good scream?" I whined. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy did you stooooooooooop?" He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He began to move again. I moaned and screamed, because of the such ecstasy I was in. Until...

"LENNNNNNNNNNN!", I screamed, as I grabbed the sheets and thrust my pelvis forward.

~Len's POV~

I felt Rin's already tight as hell pussy become tighter as she reached orgasm. I was as hard as a rock by her second orgasm. "Len... How can you do that so well?" I laughed. "I don't know. I've never done this before. I'm still a virgin, too." "I could change that." Rin sat up and pushed me down, and started kissing me. Our tongues clashed, swirling around and around. She pulled away, and took off her shirt. My eyes widened. "You don't wear a bra?"

She laughed. "Today, I happened not to." I shook my head and tsked. "Rin, you dirty girl, you!" She was sitting on my chest completely naked, soiling my school shirt with her juices, but it was completely worth it. I pulled her off me, and took off my soiled shirt. Her hands ran down my chest. "You work out?" I gave a smug look. "Yes, yes I do, and I see it came in handy." "Yes it did.", she breathed, trailing down my chest until she got to my pants. "I see you have a beast waiting to come out, hmm?" I shook my head. "My gosh Rin, where did you learn to say things like that?" She didn't answer; she was too busy undoing my pants after finally undoing my belt.

"Unnh!" Rin had barely touched my dick for a SECOND, and it felt so good. Rin raised an eyebrow. "Horny much?" "Very. You haven't even took off my boxers yet!" She blushed. "Well I've never seen a real penis before... So this is kinda special." "Do I have to do it myself?" "No!"

~Rin's POV~

I slipped off Len's underwear, and his... dick... sprang out. It was huge! "Rin are you okay?" I blinked. "Oh, um, yeah, just... You're... Huge!" Len grinned. "I know that." I blushed. "Um, well, I don't know how to do this, so... Tell me if I'm doing it wrong." I put my lips on his member, going as far down without it hurting. I moved up and down, until... "Kyaaaaaaa! Len that hurt!" I had tears in my eyes. Len had pushed my head all the way in, past my barrier. "Sorry, Rin... I didn't mean to hurt you!" I smiled. "It's okay."

I began to lick his member up and down, teasing him. "Rin , put it back in your mouth, please?" I nodded, and began to suck on it again. To my surprise, I found myself able to go deeper than before, thanks to Len pushing me down. "Unnh... Rin, I'm gonna cum!" I went faster, and faster, until...

"Rin!" He grabbed my hair, and I felt something shooting into my mouth. He had cum. In my mouth. I wasn't sure what to do, I don't have any friends, so they never told me their expierences with this. All I knew is that there was two options; spit or swallow, and that men would rather you swallow. I looked into Len's eyes for an answer, and I got no answer, only a "Do what you feel is right for you" look.

So I swallowed. It doesn't taste bad, it actually tasted _good._ A little salty though. I stood up, feeling relief after having been on my knees, and began kissing Len. Soon, a bit too soon, I felt Len's dick poking my bare butt. He laid me down and spread my legs.

"Are you sure you want this?" I took a deep breath, and nodded. I felt him rubbing me up and down. I moaned slightly. I felt his member push through my entrance. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Len had pushed completely inside me. I felt tears come to my eyes. Len looked worried. "Am I hurting you?" I shook my head. "Just wait a minute."

Len waited until I said he could move, and then he began to push in and out. "Unnh... Unnh... Len... It's... So good! Faster!" I have never felt a better feeling. "Harder! Faster! Unnhhh!" Len moved faster, and faster, until;

"Rin, I'm going to cum!" "Me too!' "LENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"This is why... I masturbate... Afterschool... It feels so good... And I get away from the bullies... Aishiteru!" "Watashi mo aishiteruyo, Rin, watashi mo aishiteruyo."


End file.
